Quite A Day
by FallenForBnB
Summary: Angela finds out about the mistletoe kiss and she just has to put in her two cents. Set after Santa in the Slush. As always, BxB.


_Hey guys, it's been a long time, hasn't it. Well, real life has a habit of getting i the way of doing what I love the most - that's mostly reading and occasionally writing Bones fanfics (well, when inspiration hits anyway). This little one-shot has been writen a while ago, and by a while I really mean a while ago (you'll see what I mean further down the page), but somehow I never got to finish it until yeasterday when a very special friend of mine asked me to. So this one goes out to all of you readers and especially to Capt. Torie Bones. Thank for being such a great friend._

_Give it c chance you just might like it. Now, let's get to it, shall we?_

_Disclaimer (cos I forgot to put one in my previous fic): I don't own Bones, but boy do I wish I did._

* * *

Angela was walking hurriedly through the Jeffersonian museum. A woman on a mission, with only one goal in her mind, one target in front of her eyes. The office of Temperance Brennan. But what had spurred her into this frenzied walk through the museum halls.

Well, she was enjoying her break in the cafeteria, minding her own business nibbling away at a chocolate chip muffin when she overheard a very interesting conversation a few tables over, interesting to say the least. She kind of prided herself in being the gossip queen of the Jeffersonian, so you can imagine her surprise, when she heard Mandy, who she knew as one of the interns in the archeology department, explaining in a very hush tone to one of her co-conspirators at the table the latest post-holiday gossip.

At first Angela had no intention whatsoever of listening in. It was just one of those days when she didn't feel like doing much, she wanted to quietly enjoy her mini break and maybe go sketching later on out into the gardens if it won't be too cold. Yes, she could find a nice winter motif out there on such a beautiful day. Plus Hodgins was out of town on a conference and she didn't have the luxury of spending her breaks with him doing stuff that was way more fun.

But as usual her curiosity got the better of her as she heard Mandy mumble something about some sort of kissing incident at the medico-legal lab. But what surprised her the most was that the names of the guilty parties sounded infallibly like Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth.

_Excuse me, what? __Okay, what?_ She craned her neck trying to hear the details of the so-called kissing incident wondering if her ears might have deceived her in the first place, however, a fairly large group of security guards entering the cafeteria talking loudly and laughing wasn't helping her hearing abilities all that much. But as she turned around and focused on the movement of Mandy's lips while trying to employ her lip-reading skills which were pretty slim she could among others clearly discern the words: Brennan, Booth and kiss.

_Oh, my God, o__h, my God, oh my God. Bren and Booth kissed? When was this? How did it happen? Or most importantly why wasn't I there to see it?_ She could only get the answers to her questions from one person and one person only. Well, two to be precise but since the good doctor was currently here and the FBI agent was not, Angela was left with no choice. She needed to know what was going on, even if it proved the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life, considering Brennan's reluctance to talk about personal life, well personal life pertaining to Booth.

But answers she would get and that's why she found herself stalking towards the medico-legal lab, past the platform straight into Brennan's office. Without hesitation or knocking for that matter she opened the door and barged in, proclaiming to her friend, "I have a bone I need to pick with you."

Temperance who was obviously unaware of Angela's inner turmoil or the utmost need to ferret out the truth, was finishing a report for Cam and just raised her hand extending her index finger relaying that whatever drove Angela to her office without knocking, mind you, despite the closed doors which Brennan hoped would deter away any unwanted visitors would have to wait. Not that Angela was unwanted, but her line of questioning usually was and by the tone of her voice in those few words Brennan could only imagine what Angela had in store for her.

After five minutes Angela still stood in front of Brennan's desk impatiently tapping her foot against the floor and as Brennan apparently had no intension of stopping any time soon she would have to wait yet another batch of agonizing minutes of not-knowing what's going on. Although at first she wanted to approach Brennan tactfully, starting with a few innocent, random questions she just couldn't stand being on hold and in the dark any longer.

"Bren," she said only to get once again silenced by the outstretched index finger. _That's it. I've had enough of it. Never mind tactfulness. Let's grab the bull by the horns._

"You kissed?" Angela blurted out bluntly watching intently for her friend's reaction to the spoken words.

Angela's words barely registered in her brain. _She said something about kissing, right? Who? What? Where?_ She looked up at Angela with apparent confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You kissed?" Angela asked again, this time a bit of annoyance gone from her voice, the remainder replaced by what Brennan found to be a tone adopted pretty much by Dr Sweets used in the diner after he had accidentally stumbled upon the news of Dr Temperance Brennan and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth kissing. The first realization brought the second one closely behind. _Oh, me and Booth kissing. Ah, that kiss. No, no. The Kiss. Yes, it definitely deserved big initials. Oh, am I blushing?_

"Ange," she said irritated and worried a bit. If anyone could extract the truth from her, a part from Booth, it was Angela. _It was like the woman had some sort of lie/romance detector built into her brain. I will never understand that._

"What are you talking about?" Brennan said and sighed, fearing that this was probably going to be another one of those conversations where Angela relentlessly fished for information she was not willing or capable to give. Plus, not to mention she had so much more work to do.

Angela was now quite irritated by Brennan's evasive behavior. She knew Bren heard her quite clearly and also noticed a slight blush creep up the doctor's cheeks at the mention of kissing, which surprised her really, for Brennan was never the one to shy away from talking about such things. _There's definitely more to this story than meets the eye._

"Don't play dumb with me, Bren, I am talking about you and Booth kissing," Angela said and pressed on, "and don't even try to deny it, I'll know if you lie. So?"

"So, what? You are apparently well informed of the occurrence, so why do you need me to clarify it further for you," Brennan said as she adopted a nonchalant expression with a matching tone of voice.

"So it's true," Angela yelped as the last words were already coming out in a shriek of joy, "You two kissed? French kissed."

"Well, I asked Caroline if she could help me arrange the conjugal trailer at the prison for my family to spend Christmas together. She agreed to do it if I kissed Booth under the mistletoe. Nothing more," Brennan answered coolly.

"Oh," Angela said a bit disappointed that the initiative to kiss was brought on practically involuntary, but nonetheless, kiss they did. _Details._ "So how was it?"

"Ange," Brennan said dryly.

"Come on Bren, give me something to work with here. Is Booth a good kisser? What am I saying of course he is. Sexuality's practically oozing off that FBeye candy."

"Okay, okay, Ange, if I tell you will you let me get back to work," Brennan said becoming painfully aware that she had no other choice.

"Yes, now spill girl," Angela squealed.

At the puzzled expression on the scientist's face Angela rolled her eyes and said, "It means tell me all about it, okay?"

After a slight hesitation Brennan said, "Well, I guess it was nice."

"Nice?" Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, better than nice. It was very, very good, well as good as it could be with Caroline standing right there watching. And yes, he is a good kisser," Brennan said sighing.

"I knew it. I'm so happy for you sweetie," Angela said hurrying to Brennan's side and pulling her into a hug. Brennan just rolled her eyes but accepted the hug nonetheless.

"So, what happened then," Angela inquired letting go of her friend.

"Well, then he left, because he had to meet the forensic guy at the lab and I had some stuff to do of my own," Brennan said. _Yeah, some stuff with bones._ She inwardly chuckled at her own stupidity and the lack of the ability to produce a single coherent sentence at the time.

"Did you meet later in the evening," Angela prodded further.

"Well, actually, I saw him later as he and Parker brought a Christmas tree to the trailer and plugged into the car's battery, so we could have experience the whole Christmas magic thing," Temperance said as she remembered exactly what happened and exactly what she had realized at that very moment.

"He did what? Oh, sweetie, that man is so in love with you," Angela exclaimed.

"What, no Ange, we're partners and friends and that's it. The kiss was a means to an end, so my family would get to spend Christmas together," Temperance said.

"Oh, Bren, sweetie, I love you but sometimes you are so dense," Angela said arms flailing about in the air.

"Hey," Brennan exclaimed.

"I'm not trying to offend you, I'm merely trying to help you, because you don't seem to notice all the signals, hell, light flares that man has been sending your way since like forever," Angela answered.

"Ange, firstly, Booth and I have been working together for three years. That pretty much doesn't count for eternity and secondly as I have previously and repeatedly told you we are just partners and friends, plus Booth has a girlfriend," Brennan said slightly irritated. _Oops, I shouldn't have let that slip. _

"What," Angela asked incredulously, "He has a girlfriend? Since when? Are you making this up Bren just to get rid of me?"

"No, Ange I'm not making this up to get rid of you." _Not that anything helps though_. "Yes, he has a girlfriend and before you start asking any more questions, that is all I know."

"How can you just sit there and be so calm. Aren't you just a little bit jealous about the whole thing? I mean if I were in your shoes I would definitely be jealous. Actually, if I were you I would have bought a ticket on that FBI ride years ago," Angela said becoming quite irritated. _Ugh, I can't believe these two. When we'll they finally realized they were meant to be with each other_.

"Angela, jealousy as an emotion is completely irrational and useless in itself. And as I've told you before, we're just…"

"I'm sorry but if you say 'We're just partners' one more time, I swear my head is going to explode," Angela snapped back.

Just as she was about to further voice her opinion Booth waltzed into Brennan's office whistling to himself. There was a lightness to his step and a big smile plastered on his face. The latter quickly faded though as he entered and noticed Angela's glaring expression and Brennan's uncomfortable one.

Angela crossed her arms in front of her chest not waiting for the niceties of his greeting and attacked head on, "I can't believe you have a girlfriend."

He looked confusedly at Bones who averted her eyes. He chose the humorous approach as he smirked and said, "Well, good day to you too, Angela."

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't answer my question," Angela said impatiently.

"Well, technically it wasn't really a question, but…" he stopped mid-sentence at the icy glare burning in Angela eyes but then continued anyway, "What, you don't think I'm boyfriend material?"

"No, I mean, I just thought that you weren't the type of man that's kissing his partner one minute and having a girlfriend the next," Angela said accusingly.

Booth raised his eyebrows quizzically and glanced at Brennan who just stood there apparently at a loss for words, "First of all, Angela, I am not that type of man and second of all, I'm sure Bones here has already explained to you why we kissed in the first place. It was merely a means to an end. Caroline asked Bones to…" he started explaining but got no further as Angela erupted.

"Oh, don't give me that. You sound just like Bren. You two are hopeless, you know that, hopeless. I'm starting to wonder why I even bother," she said as she marched out of Bren's office slamming the door behind her.

Silence filled the office as the Bones slowly lifted her gaze to Booth. They both started talking at the same time and after they shared an awkward smile Booth said, "Ladies first."

She returned the smile stepping closer to him, "I'm sorry you had to listen to that," she said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know Angela only has our own best interests at heart, even if she is kind of pushy sometimes," Booth answered.

"So, why are you here?" Brennan asked and before she could continue Booth said, "No, we don't have a case. I thought maybe I could take you out to lunch?"

She glanced at the papers littering her desk and the work she still had to do. He sensed her thoughts, once again and said, "You can always finish that later."

_Oh, well. Why not?__ I can play nookie, uhm I mean, cookie for a few hours. Or is it hooky? I'll have to ask Booth about that one. _She smiled sheepishly at him and stepped closer. She could smell his cologne, the one she liked so much, the one that always made her go week in the knees. His scent was just so intoxicating.

"Booth, I was thinking, maybe we should just tell her," Temperance said.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead, "We will, baby." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I can call my girlfriend baby, if I want to, you know," he said slightly pouting.

She had to smile at his expression before she kissed away that pout right of his lips. They pulled away after their soft kiss turned to a passionate one. He chuckled slightly running his fingers through her hair. At her questioning expression he explained, "I once heard something about how no man can kiss you in your office and live to tell the tale."

"Are you complaining?" she said teasing him.

"Never," he answered kissing her once more and pulling her tighter against him.

"So what do we do about Angela," Brennan asked.

"Well, we can tell her about us if you want, I just thought we agreed to keep it to ourselves for a while, just to get used to the idea, you know," he said.

"Yeah, I know, it's just, it would make her really happy and I, well, her…" she said before Booth cut her off slightly nodding, "Her happiness is very important to you, I know."

She smiled at him. How he always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, she'll never know. But that wasn't important, all that mattered was that she loved him and he loved her.

After sulking in her office with nothing to do and realizing that neither Booth nor Brennan was going to make an appearance to talk to her Angela picked up her sketch pad and a few pencils and marched out of her office heading towards the Jeffersonian gardens.

It was a warm winter's day outside and even though the snow covered the ground the benches were cleared of it and dry. She pulled on her cap and tied the scarf around her neck. She found a bench under the now bare birch tree and took a look around trying to decide what the object of her drawings might be.

The landscape was truly amazing, like a winter fairytale. The sunlight bounced from the snow-covered ground, glimmering in the afternoon sun. After much debating with herself she finally decided to draw a picture of the lonely willow tree that stood a bit further away from her. She started outlining the form of the snow covered braches that swayed gently in the slight breeze but she soon found that her fingers were being a little uncooperative since they were exposed to the winter weather.

She sighed heavily, putting the pad down on the bench next to her and pulling out her gloves. Well, so much for that idea, she muttered under her breath. She sat there gazing at the surrounding nature and thinking about her favorite (well, that was debatable right now) non-couple. She didn't know how long she sat there exactly since she was so lost in her thoughts.

The breeze picked up and a strong cold wind started to blow. She shivered and bundled herself tighter into her winter coat. Realizing that catching a cold will not change things or bring about a solution to her musings she decided to return to the lab, when her attention was pulled to a couple not far away from her.

The woman was laughing softly as she picked up some snow and made a snow ball, deftly throwing it towards the man. He returned the favor laughing as well. She thought they looked vaguely familiar but it was hard to tell as the afternoon sun shone straight into her face. She watched as the man caught up with the woman and pulled her into a hug removing her cap in the process.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. _Oh my God_, Angela gasped as she clasped a hand over her mouth. The auburn glint of the woman's hair was unmistakable and as she observed closer she recognized the man holding and kissing her as well.

She shut her lips tight preventing any squeals escaping into the freedom of the winter air. All the anger and disappointment dissipated as a huge smile spread across her face. The couple was obviously completely lost in each other and oblivious to the rest of the world. After watching them a few minutes more, she quietly slipped from the bench back into the lab, leaving the two lovers in their embrace.

_The day just got a lot better. Yes, a whole lot better__. I guess they're not that hopeless after all. Well, if this isn't a great motif for my picture, I don't what is._. The second she reached her office she set herself behind her desk and instantly started drawing, the smile never leaving her face. She was truly happy for them and although she desperately wanted to spread the joy she knew that her friends will share the news with her and the rest of the team when they'll be ready, so for now this will just have to be her little secret.

Hours later she put down the pencil and gazed triumphantly at her creation. Mere seconds later there was a sound of a knock at the door and she quickly rolled the drawing into a tube fastening it together with two pins.

"Can I come in," her friend's voice asked her quietly.

Angela looked up at Temperance and let a lazy smile spread across her face, "Sure, sweetie. What's up?"

A bit puzzled by the artist's behavior but happy that Angela was no longer angry at her Temperance entered the artist's office saying, "Are you still mad at me?"

Angela shook her head, "No, sweetie. We're good."

"I'm really sorry if I've upset you," Temperance said tentatively not understanding Angela's cheery mood. But who was she to complain.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie, you know I love you. Sometimes we just disagree," Angela said standing up.

Temperance practically rushed over to her pulling her into a hug as she said, "You do know that I love you too, right?"

"Of course I do, Bren, so what brings you to my layer at," she glanced at her watch exclaiming, "six o'clock. Already? Wow, time really got away from me."

"Were you working on a new project?" Brennan asked interested and glad that things were back to normal although she was still puzzled by the whole exchange.

"Oh, something like that," Angela said grinning.

"Oh, okay, well I…Booth and I are going to Sid's for a drink, so I wanted to ask you if you want to come with us?" Brennan said.

Angela smiled and said, "Sure, sweetie. Let me just grab my jacket and my purse."

"Booth's already waiting in the car, I'll just…" Brennan said.

"You go ahead, sweetie, I'll be right there," Angela said. Temperance gave her one last smile before leaving.

_Well, well, the moment of revelation may come sooner that I thought._ Angela smiled again. She grabbed her purse and proceeded to put on her jacket on the way to the door. Stopping abruptly she walked quickly to her table and grabbed the rolled up drawing, putting it in her purse along the way. When she exited the Jeffersonian she slowed down observing both of her friends. Leaning against the car, bodies turned towards each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes with a soft smile on both their faces. _Ah, love can be so beautiful._ Suddenly she found herself terribly missing her other half. _Hmm, maybe I should fly to New York and surprise him. Have a little romantic getaway and that's exactly what I'll do, right after I'm finished with my favorite now a real couple. Oh, this is so wonderful._ She grinned as she approached them.

_Yes, this turned out to be quite a __day after all._

The End

* * *

_You know what to do, so please review and make me happy. :):):)_


End file.
